<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ending of a Sentence by Velika_Azure_Wing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111086">The Ending of a Sentence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velika_Azure_Wing/pseuds/Velika_Azure_Wing'>Velika_Azure_Wing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Spoilers for s3e21 Blond Ambition, Tv shows are really bad at male victims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velika_Azure_Wing/pseuds/Velika_Azure_Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick has an argument with Juliette, realizes the full scope of what Adalind did to him, has a panic attack, and gets comforted by Monroe and Rosalee.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Juliette Silverton, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ending of a Sentence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Juliette, please," Nick called after her.</p><p>  "Not right now, Nick. I need some time." She answered. </p><p>  "Please, Juliette, I would never. If I had known..." They reached the door and Juliet started putting on her coat.</p><p>  "I know, Nick. That's what I'm trying to convince myself."</p><p>  "Juliette, she-" the words died in his throat. He couldn't bring himself to say it, those last two horrible words. </p><p>  "Goodbye, Nick." Juliette walked out. The sound of the door closing made him flinch. </p><p>  He was alone now. Alone with the ending of a sentence he couldn't say. Those two words that meant nothing would ever be the same. He was powerless now. She had stripped him of being a Grimm. She had shattered his world. She had- </p><p>  God, those words again. He had worked so many cases where this had happened. He had helped so many people who'd known those words and yet he never thought it would happen to him. </p><p>  He started replaying that moment over and over again in his head. He should have known it was her. He should have seen through her. Juliet was right. This was all his fault. He was so stupid and weak and he couldn't breathe. </p><p>  Oh my god, he couldn't breathe. It felt like there was a belt tightening around his chest. Every breath he managed to snag was painful. He could still pull air into his lungs but it felt like it got stuck halfway and he was starting to get dizzy.</p><p>  Nick pulled out his phone and called the first number in his contracts. He didn't see who it was. He wanted Juliet but she blamed him and he couldn't see her right now, but should he? What if she was mad that he didn't call her? What if she left him over this? What if he died here? What if no one cared if he was gone? </p><p>  He heard a voice. It sounded far away, or like it was close but under water. He briefly entertained the idea that he couldn't breathe because he was under water before something touched him, and then Adalind was touching him and he had liked it. He felt used. Don't touch me. It was the only thought screaming in his head and maybe out loud too.</p><p>  "-ay, Okay." He heard the voice say. "I'm not gonna touch you, man."</p><p>  Another voice chimed in, soft and feminine, like Adalind had been. "Nick, we need you to let go. You're hurting yourself."</p><p>  Hurting himself? How? And let go of what? </p><p>  The second voice continued, soft but commanding, "Nick, I need you to look at me, please."</p><p>  "Nick, come on, man. We need you to help us out here." The first voice again. </p><p>  They were both getting louder and clearer and ow! His head hurt, or his scalp hurt and his hands felt stiff curled in his hair. Oh so that's what he was supposed to let go of. Slowly, through the pain and the panic and the fog, he let go and curled his arms to his chest. </p><p>  "That's it, Nick. Good job." The second voice again. He knew her, but he didn't know how.</p><p>  "Can you look at us?" First voice again. He knew him too.</p><p>  Then it clicked. It was Monroe and Rosalee. They were safe. He was safe with them and if one of them was Adalind, the other would protect him. He looked up at them, or at least tried. His brain kept pulling his eyes to the space around them. </p><p>  "Hey, Nick," Monroe said. His voice was soft and comforting. </p><p>  "Are you with us?" Rosalee asked. Nick tried to answer but the words got caught in his throat.</p><p>  "It's okay. You don't need to talk. You can just nod or shake your head okay?" Rosalee said.</p><p>  Nick swallowed and nodded.</p><p>  "Can I touch you?" She asked.</p><p>  Nick felt his jaw clench at the question. She could be Adalind. He didn't think she was but he didn't know. He couldn't let Adalind touch him ever again. He shook his head and pressed farther into the underside of the kitchen counter. How did he get here?</p><p>  "Can Monroe touch you?" She asked cautiously.</p><p>  Nick concidered it. Monroe was safe and strong and Adalind wouldn't turn into him...probably. Nick nodded warily. </p><p>  Monroe moved closer, slowly, like he was afraid of spooking an animal. Nick hated that he was the animal in question. </p><p>  "I just need to check and see if you're hurt okay?" </p><p>  Monroe laid a hand on his shoulder and the touch was hot and jarring. Nick flinched away without thinking before forcing himself to go back and let Monroe touch him again. The touch was feather light as Monroe traced along Nick's skin until he got the the back of Nick's head. </p><p>  "Rosalee, this is where the blood was coming from. He must have hit it," Monroe said. </p><p>  Rosalee went and got a warm wash cloth and a bowl of water. Monroe set to gently washing the cut while Rosalie narrated his every move. Eventually, he was done and Nick could feel his body again. </p><p>  "How is it?" Nick asked. His voice felt small and fragile, even to him. </p><p>  "Not bad," Monroe answered. </p><p>  "Nick, do you know what happened?" Rosalee asked him. </p><p>  "I think I had a panic attack," Nick answered.</p><p>  "That's what it looked like to me, yes," Rosalee replied. "Do you know what caused it?"</p><p>  "Juliette left."</p><p>  "She broke up with you?" Rosalee asked, incredulous.</p><p>  "No, she said she needed time to think and I think she blames me for-" Nick's voice caught again and he sagged against Monroe.</p><p>  "It's not your fault, man." Monroe rubbed Nick's arm gently. "You had no way of knowing." </p><p>  "It's just, when she left I almost said something. I don't think I'd fully realized it until then."</p><p>  "Realized what, Nicky?" Rosalee asked softly.</p><p>  "She- Adalind, she-" </p><p>  "It's okay, Nick. It's us. You can say it to us," Monroe reassured him. </p><p>  "She raped me," Nick said in almost a whisper. He felt tears roll down his face at the admission.</p><p>  "Oh, Nick," Monroe whispered. </p><p>  Rosalee put a hand on Nick's leg on instinct before realizing and pulling away. Nick reached out, caught her hand, and pulled her in closer. Together, Monroe and Rosalee held him between them while he cried. </p><p>  "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you through this," Monroe whispered into Nick's hair. "You're gonna survive this." </p><p>  Over Nick's head, Monroe shot Rosalee a look that simply said, we're going to kill her for this. Rosalee nodded in agreement, but that was a problem for another day. Right now, Nick needed them, and they were going to be there.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this because I felt like the show didn't take this for what it was. I'm still mad about how they had Juliet blame him for this even though I know victim blaming happens. Basically, I wrote this to vent my frustrations and get some catharsis.<br/>Ps. I based Nick's panic attack off of my own experiences with them.<br/>Pps. If there's any criticisms you want to voice, feel free.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>